One Moment In Time
by Aleisha
Summary: A small sweet Harry and Ginny fan fic, I had to get it  off my chest.


**One Moment In Time**

**A Harry/Ginny fic**

Not my normal pairing but a fave just the same, I had to get it off my chest.

Sorry if there is spelling or grammatical errors, I have not edited just went with the flow.

If I had re-read it, it would not be the same.

Sorry it is short I only had 17 minutes to write and post it sorry.

I have re-posted this as I have a little time so thought I'd edit and take into consideration everyone's reveiws.

Thanks again for all reviews.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't remember the last time I felt this way. Come to think of it I don't think I have ever felt this way.

We have only been back at the Burrow for two weeks and already I feel like something is missing, like I dont belong. I know Fred is gone and his emptiness will be felt for years to come, but George has stopped us mourning.

He only really mourned for three days after his death, after the funeral he had his change of heart. He believes it is not in the best intrest of Fred, and that he would not appreciate our tears. George is back at their shop and getting on with his life. I wish I could.

The thing is, it''s not Fred's death that has me feeling this way. I have no where to go. I would never return to Privet drive unless for a visit, so that leaves Grimmauld Place. I don't think I could live there alone, I never have.

I have always had someone with me, last year Ron and Hermione where there and before then it was the Order and Sirius. I wish he was still here, I wish they all were still here, not just spiritually, but physically.

The worst thing is I haven't spoken to Ginny since we returned, I want to, but I can't, I saw the look on her face when I returned from the dead or so to speak, I can't stand to see the hurt in her eyes.

Ron has told me so many times to speak to her, to just tell her how I am feeling, but I can't bring myself to do it.

I slowly walk down the stairs from Ron's loft bedroom. It is so quiet up here. I can just hear the noises from down in the kitchen. I feel a slight smile on my face as I hear Ron and Hermione having another argument, it's not so bad between them now. They only fight now because of the making up afterwards, I should know, I've walked in on them twice.

I just wish it could be that way for me and Ginny. It's not that I want someone to makeup with after fights, don't get me wrong, I'd love that, I just wnt someone to love and for someone to return my feelings whole-heartedly. It was at this moment, standing on the third landing that I decided, I was going to change the way things were between Ginny and I.

When I reached the landing of the kitchen I realised the room was full of Weasley's except for George who was at his shop, and of course the soon to be Mrs Weasley as of yesterday was also there, but at that moment I didn't care.

It was now or never.

Ginny must have seen me coming as she stood up from her seat at the table. The room went silent.

I stood so close to Ginny I could feel her breath on my face as she stared up at me.

Our eyes met, I could see the hurt in her eyes but I knew how to rid her of it.

In one fluid motion I picked her up in my arms and kissed her with all the love and emotion I had in me.

Our kiss was like nothing I had felt before, we had kissed before but never like this. Ginny was clinging desperatly to my lips. I inhaled her smelll and enveloped her in my arms, her tiny yet strong form wrapped around my body her arms and legs clinging for dear life.

The desperation and hunger we felt towards each other burned like a fire within our bodies. We felt no shame in our embrace even though we felt all eyes on us.

I felt the tears run down our faces, finally we were on the same level, no running, no hiding, no fighting, not anymore. We were able to be together with no repercussions.

She knew why we had to go our seperate ways and I understood how it tore at our hearts but that was no longer, we were to never think about that part of our lives again. Our lips finally yet hesitantly pulled apart, our hearts beatin rapidly, but in sync.

I stared in to her eyes as she did mine, the love that reverberated from us was so strong, everyone in the room could feel it. The silence was broken by the cheering in the room, the applauding of our passionate embrace. Ginny giggled and her face deepened to a blood red.

"Marry me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Marry me Ginevra Weasley."

"Yes, Harry, Yes!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nice and short, please leave a review, constructive critiscism please...


End file.
